Scar (The Lion King)
Scar in a evil lion from the movie The Lion King. Scar played Eustace Bagge in Timon The Cowardly Meerkat He is a farmer Scar played Blu in Rio (VillainsRockz Style) He is a macaw Scar played Percival C. Mcleach In The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan Style) He is a Australian poacher Scar played Gigan in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) Scar played Chinese Dragon In Chowder (Thomas) (Version 2) He is a Chinese Dragon Scar played Count Dooku in Animation Star Wars He is a Jedi-Turned-Sith Lord Scar played Kristofer in Skippy in New York He is a babysitter Scar played Hector Barbossa in Animals Of The Caribbean He is a cursed pirate captain Scar played Skull Duggery in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa Scar played Dad O'villain He is an evil skeleton ghost bull Scar played Farouk The Apple Vendor in Baltladdin He is an apple vendor Scar played Governor Ratcliffe in Perdithontas He is a governor Scar played Lord Business in The Mammal Movie Scar played Tai Lung in Kung Fu Meerkat He is a snow leopard Scar played The Mouse King in The Meerkat Prince He is a mouse Scar played Razoul in Ericladdin and Olladdin He is a guard Scar played Professor Screweyes in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a professor Scar played Charlton Maroone in Simba and Kovu He is Jason and Gunther's evil neighbor Scar played Jafar in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar, and Kovuladdin and Kovuladdin 2: The Return of Scar He is a sorcerer Scar played Genie Jafar in Romeoladdin He is a genie Scar played Gobblewonker in Gravity Falls (BobandLarryFan Style) He is a gobblewonker Scar played Gaston in Beauty and the Gorilla He is a hunk Scar played Dr. Evil Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a evil doctor Scar played Shan-Yu in Perdilan He is the leader of the Huns Scar played Lord Rothbart in The Otter Lioness He is a sorcerer Scar played Hades in Simbacules He is the ruler of the Underworld Scar played Frollo in The Hunchback of Pride Rock He is a judge Scar played Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Animal Style) Scar played Sir Edgar in Nala Enchanted He is an uncle Scar played Dr. Facilier in The Lioness and the Meerkat He is a voodoo magician Scar played Shan-Yu's Body Gaurd in Nala (Mulan) He is a bodyguard Scar played Prince John in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a prince Scar played Captain Hook in Bambi Pan He is a pirate Scar Played Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls (Coozldane Animal Style) (Show) and (Movie) He is a Evil Monkey Scar played Darth Vader in Seal Wars He is a sith lord Scar played Mor'du in Brave (SuperJNG18 Animal Style) He is a bear Scar played Firelord Sozin in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an evil tyrant Scar played Firelord Ozai In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an evil tyrant Scar played Davy Jones In Animales Of The Caribbean NuclearZoen Style He is ruler of the sea Scar played Sauruman The White in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is a wizard Scar played Van Pelt in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) He is a hunter Scar Played Sa'Luk in Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Scar Played Clayton in Simbarzan He is a hunter Scar Played Prince Achmed in Rainbowladdin Dash He is a grumpy prince Scar Played Gazeem The Thief in Dodgerladdin He is Jafar's Partner Scar Played the Lion in Jumanji (CoolZDane Style) He is a Wild Lion Scar Played Mr. Green in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Scar Played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Demon King Scar played Ollie in T.U.F.F. Cat Scar played Carface in All Animals Go to Heaven MichaelCityMaker He is an Evil Bulldog Scar played the Mean Lion in Tarzan of the Jungle 2 Scar played the Wasp Leader in The Wild Animal Bully He is a Wasp Scar played Buzz Lightyear in Animal Villain Story He is a space ranger Scar played Blu in Rio (VillainsRockz Style) He is a macaw Scar played Genie Jafar in Caleladdin and Caleladdin 2: The Return of Lord Farquaad He is an evil Genie Scar Played Scooby Doo in Scar Doo Where Are You! Scar Played Stromboli in Dumbo (Pinocchio) Scar Played Bard Puppet in Baby einstein villain rockz He is a puppet master Scar Played The Bear in The Chinese and the Russian He is a vicious bear Scar Played Mage Profion Dungeons and Dragons (Animal Style) Scar Played 1 of Yosemite Sam's Henchmen in Ocean Tunes: Back in Action Portayals In The Wolf-Dog King Played by Steele In The Cat King Played by Cat R. Waul In The Mouse King Played by Jenner In The Muppet King Played by Constantine In The Cartoon Dog King Played by Randall Boggs In The Tigger King Played by Prince John In The Tramp King, and The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) Played by Carface In The Pirate Boy King Played by Governor Ratcliffe In The Russian King Played by Hades In The Toon King, and The Felidae Cat King Played by Claudandus In The Viking King Played by Shan-Yu In The Bear King Played by Shere Khan In The Wolf King Played by Niju In The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Played By Venom (from "The Spectacular Spider-Man") In The Womble King Played by Maximus I.Q. In The Fairies King Played by Davy Jones In The Human King Played By Lord Ralphscoe In The Lion King (LionKingRulez Human Style) Played by Sa'luk In The Sailor King Played By Captain Hook In The Witch Queen He Played By Merlock Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Lions Category:Antagonists Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Fathers Category:Black Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Evil Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Cats Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Villians Category:Characters who burn to death Category:Singing characters Category:Thugs Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Liars Category:Uncles Category:No Category:Masters of Evil